I need you
by AmatuerWriter.J
Summary: Arizona gets a new male nurse. Warning: Violence and sexual assault. Read A/N first. Only constructive criticism please.


_This is my new fictional story. It is calzona. It does feature violence and intended but no actual rape, but sexual assault. If this is a trigger to you, I advise you to not read this._

_The story itself is rather fast paced in my opinion and was originally only supposed to be around 500 words but ended up being more than a 1000. It is a one-shot at the moment, but depending on response and my inspiration might become a two shot at most._

_I did try to do the story justice, but am admittedly not the best writer. Nonetheless, thank you for reading! Only constructive criticism please. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy or any of its characters. I do however own characters Chris and Dane!_

* * *

"I am leaving in a few minutes, ok? The new nurse should be here around noon. I've already talked to him so he knows what to do." Said Callie, walking hurriedly throughout the apartment grabbing her things.

"I told you I didn't want anot-!" I started to say before getting cut off sharply.

"Stop. Arizona, we talked about this." She stated, her voice laced with irritation. "Listen, I got to go before I am late. I love you." She said before kissing me on the cheek quickly and walking out the door before I had a chance to protest.

At exactly noon, I heard a knock at the door. With a annoyed sigh, I lazily wheeled into the living room to answer the door, not in any hurry to meet the new nurse. I opened the door and rolled back allowing the nurse to move through the doorway.

If I was being completely honest, I would say he was in no way classified as handsome, but he wasn't ugly either. He had dark hair and eyes. But I could tell he had a muscular build though, even through his scrubs.

"Hello, my name is Chris, I am your new nurse." He said. I don't respond. I hope he'll eventually get sick of me and leave himself, because I know if I fire him myself that Callie will kill me.

"Listen, your wife told me about the other nurses. And thats not how this is going to end, you got that? Your going to listen to me and your not going to talk back or there will be consequences. Do you understand?

"Who do you thin-" I started to say before being violently cut of with a hard slap to the cheek. My head is snapped to side by the sheer force of the hit and my eyes filled with tears. Chris grabbed my face roughly, "I said do you understand?"

"Yes, yes, I understand! Please let me go!" I plead to him. I didn't like feeling weak, but at this point my face was hurting and likely starting to bruise and I was hardly in any position to fight back.

"Good. Are you hungry?" He asked, pleasantly. I am taken aback by his change of attitude so quickly.

"N-no.. Umm, actually I am a little t-tired, may I go lay down?" I asked.

"Of course, do you need any help getting in to the bedroom?"

"N-No, i've got it." I manage to stutter out. I moved my blanket aside, revealing my stump, and slowly turned my body and reached for my prosthetic.

"Here, let me help you." Chris said, walking towards me. I hold my breath, but he only helps secure the pseudo-leg to me. He walks away to finish lunch. I slowly stand up, with the help of the couch, and walk towards the bedroom. Just as I am about the close the door, Chris speaks.

"Oh and Arizona?"

"Uh, yes?" I asked, confused.

"Don't lock the door." He said. It is not a suggestion, but an order.

"But-" I started to protest but stop myself after seeing the dark look he gives me. "I-I mean okay, I wont!"

I shut the door behind me and make my way towards the bed and sitting down. I reach for the phone and dial Callie's number, praying that she picks up. When she doesn't, I try again once more before giving up and laying down. I take a deep breath, I'll be fine until she get home, I tell myself before falling into a light sleep.

After what feels like only a couple minutes, I am awoken.

"Arizona, the food is finished. Come and eat!" Chris yelled from the kitchen, but I didnt move. I hear his footsteps coming near and close my eyes feigning sleep. The door opens quietly and he sits on the edge of the bed.

"It's alright, Arizona.. Everythings fine." He said. I hadnt even realized I was trembling. He moved the blanket covering me aside and slowly slid into the bed beside me.

"W-what are you d-doing?"

"Shh, shh! Everything's fine. Just hold still." He said, trailing his hand from my hair, down my face and towards my breasts. He squeezed my breasts roughly and reached down to undo the zipper on my jeans. I swallow my shock and force my body to react.

"No no! Get off me! Callie! Callie, please!" I scream desperately, fighting and kicking his body off of me. Chris backhands me across the face, silencing me long enough put his hand over my mouth and grab my flailing arms. Somehow, he manages to tie my hands and leg to the bed and I'm filled with so much fear and shock that I dont even begin to question where the rope came from.

" I'll be right back. Don't you dare scream." He warns me, but as soon as he is gone from the room, I am screaming my loudest.

"Help me! Help! Please, anyone!" I manage to scream before he is back at my side, a knife and roll of duct tape in his hands. I instantly stop screaming at the sight of the knife.

He doesn't say anything as he rips off a piece of tape and sticks it to my mouth. I let out a muffled sob with knowledge that I am helpless to stop anything he plans to do to me. And I have a pretty good idea of his intentions, if the tent in his pants is any indiction. The thought makes me sob louder.

With the knife securely in his hand, he carefully cuts of my shirt and jeans, leaving me in only my bra and underwear. He starts placing wet open mouth kisses to my chest and I try not to throw up in my disgust

Your so beautiful, Arizona.." He said in a lustful daze. He reached his hand from my breast and trails his hand down my body until his hand is inside my underwear. Panic overwhelms me and I flail harder than before, and my breathing is erratic. He pumps his hand into me a few times and I scream in pain. I am dry as bone, and somehow that fact comforts me, I don't want to give him any satisfaction.

He was getting frustrated now, pumping his hand so hard that I know he is leaving bruises and tears.

"Hello? Arizona, are you hear? I heard screaming!" Said the voice of my neighbor, Dane. I let out a sob of relief and thanked whatever God was out there, before screaming through the tape loud enough for Dane to here.

"Arizona, is that you?" I head him yell before walking towards the bedroom. He opened the door and looked on in shock at Chris who lay frozen on top of me. "Get the hell off of her!"

Before I can blink, Chris is thrown off of me and into the mirror on mine and Callie's dresser. And Dane is there, repeatedly punching him in the face.

I scream. Not because I feel any kind of empathy for Chris, but for myself and Dane and this whole fucked up situation. I mean, sure I have been a bitch to Callie lately and blaming her for my leg, but I didnt think I — or anyone else for that matter — deserved this kind of treatment. And Dane, at only seventeen years of old, didn't need to see or deal with this.

Dane stopped hitting _him_ (he doesn't deserved to be referred to by name in my opinion), who is unconscious by now and walked over to me cautiously, scared of frightening me further, I assume. He picks the blanket from the floor and covers me with it before unbinding my hands and leg and taking the tape from my mouth. He helps me into a sitting position, wrapping the blanket around me tighter, before looking at me.

"I'm going to carry you to the living room, ok? Then I'm going to call the police, is that alright?" I nod my consent and he gently picks me up, and carries me to the living room and laying me on the couch. "I'm going to call the police now."

He walks over to the island, and picks up the phone, still watching me carefully. I hear him talking to a 911 operator, but I dont pay attention enough to hear what is being said. After a couple mintues, Dane comes and kneels in front of the couch. "They'll be here soon, ok? Do you need anything, Arizona?"

I take a deep breath, "I-I n-need Callie. Please, I need my wife."

* * *

_Don't forget to review, please!_


End file.
